epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:John Micheal Mitchell/Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta - Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv vs. Username666
The 3rd battle in my series, and the first one with more than 3 contenders. It's irrelevant to the hint, but I need to do more research on the sources. This battle is of the red-tinted 'Tubers Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv and Username666 (or Mei-Shniba, based off of CreepyPastaAmateur's OC). I've also written the story for Thomas: http://sandvich33.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-ZELDA-EXE-483588541 If you have a DA account, be sure to provide feedback, approve-wise or dispute-wise. Also, the contenders I'll feature were originally for other duels I had in mind, but decided against showing since the lyrics didn't seem to flow well in the water of the pipeline of development, same with this being standalone for the rest of the scrapped lyrics I had. Frankly, even if these fare better, I'm not sure they'll be that legit or grandiose. Still, that's where the title of this series came from. And yes, I do think this would hand STOC's version its own ass. What's your damn point anyway? Cast *Username666/Mei-Shniba - Angela Trimbur *Username666/Mei-Shniba's location - 666 YouTube homepage *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv (video) - Ashens *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv (voice) - EpicLLOYD *Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv's location - Red forest *Thomas - Cameron Greely/VideoGameRapBattles *Thomas sprite animation - Dorkly *Thomas's location - Old Man's cavern *Glitchy M00n (voice) - MistressRuby *Glitchy M00n animation - MikuMikuDance *Glitchy M00n's location - Glitchy computer monitor *The Wyoming Incident - Emo Owl *The Wyoming Incident's location - Triple333 (stage 2) *Instrumental Beat (starting) - This is Hell Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! vs.... COMMENCE! Battle Username666 This is Mei-Shniba here, about to make this guy my feast. You stand in a red backdrop. I'm the Mark of the Beast! YouTube shortened your vid due to sudden commotion. If I were you, I'd quit and just continue in DailyMotion! I get at least 666 hits on every video I make While you're stuck on 153 views. Too many cut you a break. You have an obvious stunt double, it's like you're not tryin'! Wipe off your smile, because you're in Hell and Beyond, Byron. Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv I'm the guy that will leave you to cry, that's no lie, Then you'll just drown in your shower, likely wanting to die! I don't need to amount to fame with the horror I bring. Pranks of you give viruses, and you just rip off The Ring. It took an amateur to defy your ideal gender And compared to Smile Dog, I wouldn't make you one of my contenders. I'd see scarier footage from the modern PewDiePie. Here's a jar addressed to San Bruno. Mail them your eyes! *a series of jumbled up shrieks plays at once as a group of red pixels form Thomas, who changes into his regular palette; the beat changes to Illusions* ZƎLDA.EXE (Thomas) It's dangerous that you tried to rap each other alone. I come at you with my Master Sword, letting your deaths be shown! Currently amounting to Ben Drowned, only in classic 8 bits. I'm spitting sicker shit than User666! You'll...both...perish... No one will be saving you, and it's a moment I shall cherish. I don't need to seek my vengeance, for I've broken you like thin ice. Feel the walls close in, and see the NEW DAWN RISE! *last bits of the clip get glitched up and repeated with Glitchy M00n in regular form phasing out; suddenly, she twitches violently into her glitchy form; the beat changes to Glitch - Finale (Instrumental)* Glitchy M00n You've all been banging gums for nearly an hour. I make my posts solo with prism and power. I may be the least popular by comparison, but I still hold promise. The only one I have remorse for in this royale is Thomas! Even then, your gimmick of fear is a tint of red. None of you can say that I'm her, for now she'sdead! All of you can stay on YouTube, I'll also chill as a DA member. Even if you won't believe this incident, I'm sure youcanremember! *television static; beat changes to Static* The Wyoming Incident I'm sorry, M00ny...but I'm afraid I can't let you do that... Interrupting your vids for the SPECIAL PRESENTATION! Triple333 will make you bleed, I'm the Wyoming Incident! You'll see such pretty things, between 17-19 hz. I just wish to fix you up, so why do you hate? All should heed my words! Packing more of a punch than Chicago's Max Headroom! Your eyes, bugs, and glitches won't be hindering your doom! I've got a pair of fan games, making screams go shrill! To anyone who thinks they've beaten me, YOU ARE ILL! Glesgorv? More like Gles-no-more! YouTube Poops outscare you! Mei-Shniba, you might need to realize that you're now through! Thomas, I ain't your father! You'd lose anyway, so why bother? You want to be an 8-bit Ben Drowned? Go lose your breath in deep water! Back to you, M00ny-shine. I've already seen what hides in your mind! Didn't make me twitch! You're S!3v3n's bitch! Lose everything and jump in a turbine! No TV remotes will save you, now here comes my mental sting! I stand at the door, ready for more! It's the end of ALL GOOD THINGS! Who's the winner? What's the next match? Place your decisions! Decent Rap Duels of Cr--''' Who's the winner!? Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv Username666 ZƎLDA.EXE Glitchy M00n The Wyoming Incident ''Hint to next batt--'' Bah, why have limits, anyway? Leave your commentary on what you want to see me do next. ProbablyNoah, beware Though here's some hints on what I'll be doing: *Part of the top 5 of 22 ritual creepypastas in TatsTops Videos *I can't believe it's not Adam Sandler *Time to wake up! *2 sadists of the creepypasta journal *Children's enemies (save for Christmas) *Trainer battle! *Theoretically speaking *Pseudo Smash Bros. *Horror files *Insert Nostalgia Critic joke here *Be my Game Boy *Red comics *Slender's YouTube Proxies *Visual disturbance, pixels and vector *Dream on *Talking and texting *Debating justice *"First Disney, now McDonald's." ~CreepsMcPasta, 2013 *Passed of as a Season 2 starter *Go to an asylum... Secure... *Chat creeps *YouTube horrors Category:Blog posts